Flatbed or commercial trailers haul a variety of accessories to secure and protect a load, for example, side kits, cargo straps, tie down chains and 4×4's and/or dunnage. Typically, hauling the 4×4 posts and/or dunnage is performed with bungee cords, straps or similar means with no load rating to secure these items. Not surprisingly, this method does not meet government cargo securement rules under the Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration (FMC SA).
Flatbed trailers are used for extended journeys while moving cargo and/or equipment and available storage space is critical. Manufactures have attempted to maximize additional storage space, but with the presence of the chassis, dollies, etc., the space on the underside of a trailer is limited and in some instances extremely limited. Therefore, there is a need for an approved method of hauling accessories, such as 4×4 posts and/or dunnage on the underside of flatbed and/or commercial trailers.